5 Years Later
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Dean's gone to hell, but what if he crawled his way out sooner than expected? Dean's free, but he's not the same Dean we all knew him to be. He's become what Ruby said he would become. He's become a danger to Sam. SPOILERS for Malleus Maleficarum Deathfic
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The show, the characters, and even Metallicar, don't not belong to me._

**A/N**: I watched the episode Malleus Maleficarum, and I had to write a story on 'what if Dean got out of hell and really was a demon'. But I couldn't make it centuries later. I needed Sam young, 30, and still fighting. Would appreciate it if you read and left me a review. Thanks!

* * *

**5 Years Later  
Chapter 1**

Five years to the day... five years since Dean had been taken to hell. And this found Sam sitting alone in Bobby Singer's kitchen drowning himself in his fourth beer.

Slamming the door, Bobby stormed into the kitchen, shaking his phone in the air. Sam doesn't even look up as his long time friend screams, "Sam, we've got a problem. Joel just told me that a damned devil's gate has been opened in Nebraska. Only about 25 demons got out before some other hunters shut it, but now we have 25 more of those things crawling around." Bobby takes a breath and scans his eyes over the young man sitting before him. Bobby sits down across from Sam before continuing, "They want us to come help out in a little town down there. Apparently most of the demons are too stupid to flee and took up residence in the first body they found... which was the nearby town." Bobby sighs. "Come on, Sam. They need the man power..."

Sam chugs the last bit of his cold beer and slams the bottle onto the table. "OK then, let's go."

Bobby only stares at the changed Sam in front of him.

Sam still regrets the day he let Dean be taken by the damn hellhounds, he regrets not stopping them, but somehow he couldn't bring himself to stop fighting the good fight. All he could think of was what Dean would say he if just saw Sam wallowing in regret while demons and other supernatural creatures scour the countryside, killing as they went. So, Sam was still willing to help, but he couldn't stop the occasional beer the "somehow" wound up in his hands.

So, when a hunt came along, Sam was all for it. He truly had changed into what Ruby had wanted; he had changed into his brother. And now both men were packing the necessary items and heading out to some nameless town in Nebraska.

**Nebraska...**

A light appeared above his head and he knew it might be his only chance. The young man clawed past all the other demons that were also forcing their way toward the light. Hands tried to grab him, claws cut into his flesh, into his heart. Lack of air made it hard to breathe. It seemed every pain he could possibly think of was stopping him from reaching his destination. Other demons fell back, unable to keep going. It was pure hell...

The climb seemed to last an eternity, the pain was infinite. And then his hope began to fade as the light became smaller and smaller. More and more demons dropped back into the dark abyss. He kept climbing. The light became a sliver, but he could only believe he would finally climb out.

Then the gates of hell slammed shut, trapping the unlucky demons back into the deathly wasteland. But the clash came behind him, and then he felt cool night air grace his tortured lungs. He felt freedom.

He didn't know what to do, though. So, he followed the other black masses that traveled effortlessly in the dark sky.

There were lights in the distance; a small town formed. And soon he was back on the ground. He felt the pavement below his feet, but all he felt was death in his veins.

There was a strangled cry in his left ear and his head swung around to meet a mother cowering on the ground, protectively holding her daughter. The man didn't even blink as his hand swung up. He felt a surge of power and the woman screamed; she and daughter went flying through the shop window behind them. The glass window shattered.

The man followed their flight and stopped just outside the broken shop window. A small smirk appeared on his face as a pool of blood appeared from under the young mother. The smirk turned into a smile as the smell of copper filled the air. He shifted his weight and a flash on the ground caught his eye.

The bright moon shined in a large piece of glass. He moved his gaze to see his own reflection. It was Dean!

Dean scowled and smashed the glass shard before stalking down the street, more screams echoing through the air.

**On the road...**

"So, 25 you say?" Sam asks, looking down at a map of Nebraska.

Bobby looks over at Sam. "Yea, somehow a demon found the gate... a hunter hid it from the world along time ago... and the damned thing opened it. Joel's just thankful that they closed the thing so quickly..." Bobby is cut off with the sound of Supertramp coming from his cellphone.

Sam gives his old friend a look before Bobby opens the phone and answers, "Hello?"

"Bobby?" asks a familiar voice.

"Joel's that you?" Bobby yells over the odd crackling on the phone line.

"Yea. Sorry, it's raining. We're doing an exorcism in the a middle of a street..."

Bobby chuckles. "What's up?"

"Well, we have a problem... They banded together. Cornered some hunters... They're dead. You guys need to hurry up."

"Joel, we're coming as fast as we can. There's cops patrolling this part of the highway and it won't do us any good to get arrested now."

Joel sighs. "OK, just get here. We already called Jo, she's coming with Ellen and a friend..." There was a terrifying scream in the background, then it was cut off abruptly. "That one's toast."

Bobby says, "We're coming. Just don't get yourself killed over there. We're about an hour away."

"Sounds good." Then the line goes dead as Joel shuts his own cellphone.

Bobby clicks his own phone off, placing it back in his pocket, before pressing the gas a little more, officially reaching above and beyond the speed limit.

Sam didn't question his friend's urgency as they sped on down the road.

**An hour later...**

The rain had stopped, and now Sam and Bobby climb out of the car, greeted by two older hunters like Bobby. They usher Sam and Bobby through the streets where glass has shattered and every once in a while a whiff of copper traveled on the wind. Sam then sees Joel standing in the street with another hunter, looking at the screen of a laptop.

Joel looks up and, with a smile, walks over to Sam, giving his friend a clap on the back.

Sam and Dean had been friends with Joel for only a short while before Dean had died. Joel had saved Sam's life from some demonic symbol. They had always been grateful. But they had become close friends over the years of Dean's death. Now, Sam says, "What can we do?"

Joel laughs. "Ok, Sam you come with me. We'll cover the Northwest side of town. Bobby, we need you over in the Northeast part."

Sam and Bobby both nod, then Sam takes off running after Joel. Joel nods to his friend as he books it down the street.

Sam looks over at the horizon, noticing the sun is ready to rise any moment. But he his pulled out of his thoughts at the sight of four hunters holding off two demons with holy water, symbols, and chants. Thrusting a bottle of holy water into Sam's hand, Joel and he run to join the others to detain the demons.

The battle was treacherous. The hunters were able to hold them off for most of it, but a few times, the demons got the upper hand, and hunters would go flying into nearby buildings. But after a full ten minutes, both demons burst from their meat suits and sink down into the ground, right back down to where they had escaped. Their two hosts fall to the ground unconscious.

The next five minutes were spent tending to some serious wounds, one even life threatening. Sam began to wonder how everyone in a town could hide. He almost expected to see more bodies lying around, but the streets were actually quite clear. But as he looks around the small square, the hunters hear another woman's scream.

Sam's eyes go wide before he takes off down the wide street. Joel growls at the young man and runs after him. Rounding the first corner, Sam almost runs into a young man coming right toward him. "What happened?" asks Sam, quickly becoming suspicious that this may be a demon.

"There... he killed her... she... gone... he... evil... his eyes..." Then the man runs off past Sam and Joel.

Resounding footprints are heard behind the men and both turn to defend themselves, but only find Bobby with seven other hunters coming there way.

"We cleared out the Northeast side, came to help," says Bobby. The seven other men immediately take off to help the wounded, oblivious to the demon threat up above.

But Bobby can see something is wrong and doesn't hesitate as Sam and Joel run down the street. Before they get far, a glass shop window blows out in front of them, halting them in their tracks. Two more humans run out through the now obliterated window. Sam then reaches the window first.

It's a restaurant. A thump is heard in the back room, but before Sam could move, out walks the guilty demon.

All three men's breath is caught in their throat for Dean stands before them!

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N**: The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. So, what did you think of this one. I watched the episode and I came right over to the computer to write this story. Let me know if it was a waste of time or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nothing owned, therefore nothing gained on this story._

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. Here is the second and last one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**5 Years Later  
Chapter 2**

_All three men's breath is caught in their throat for Dean stands before them!_

Dean looks exactly like he did the day he had died. He had left the leather jacket to Sam, so here he stands in his blue button-up and tattered jeans. His hair is a slight mess with a little stubble still showing.

But this is not the same Dean they once knew. No. Bobby looks down at the floor beside Dean's feet where as pool of blood is slowly advancing from behind the back counter.

Sam steps forward, tears forming in his eyes. But Dean only lowers his head, his eyes going black. "Dean..." Sam chokes out.

Dean flinches at the name, but recovers and flicks out his hand, sending Joel and Bobby into a nearby building. Dean then aims his hand at his brother. But he begins to quiver, unable to hurt his brother.

Sam steps forward, afraid he might blink and his brother will disappear. But upon reaching within two feet of his brother, Sam speaks. "Dean... You're out."

Dean replies, but even his voice has changed. It comes out rasping and even slightly malicious. "It was one hell of a fight. Damned door almost closed right on my ass." Dean cocks his head at the sight of tears falling from his baby brother's eyes.

"You're a demon," Sam sputters.

Dean's face shows very little emotion as he replies, "Yea, and you wouldn't believe how freeing it is. I don't know why I spent my last couple years trying to stop you from becoming one."

Sam's face whitens, tears fall quickly down his cheeks. "Dean, what's happened to you? You're killing people. The Dean I knew would never do that."

"Lots of my humanity was tortured to death. It didn't take as long as Ruby said it would. It was way easier just 'succumbing to their will' I guess you could call it. As much fun as it was down there in hell, I am soooo glad I'm out." For the first time in the conversation, Dean's face looks sad. "Good to see you again kiddo. It was hard without you."

Sam couldn't respond. He didn't know what to do. But Dean then begins to flinch in pain, and soon Sam saw to hunters coming behind Dean, chanting.

Dean quickly falls to his knees in pain as the ritual threatens to send him back down stairs. But after seeing that Dean still may be good, Sam couldn't see him suffer more. He rushes forward, knocking both hunters on their butts, and placing his body between his brother and the ones trying to send him back to hell. "Stay back!" he yells.

Dean stands up, black eyes shining in the rising sun. "You shouldn't have done that." Dean raises his hand again, ready to rip the hunter's heart out. One hunter goes flying backward...

But Sam places his hand on his brother's outstretched arm. "Dean! Please don't!"

"Sam, they tried to kill me..."

"They thought you were a demon! ... You are a demon," Sam replies sadly.

Dean slowly lowers his hand, letting the hunters go. Dean then says, "Meet me at the car." And with that Dean turns into black smoke and vanishes out the broken window.

The younger of the two hunters screams at Sam. "What the hell! You let it get away! ... Traitor!"

Joel and Bobby come up from behind Sam, eyes wide, ready to confront him. But before they get the chance, Sam runs off in the direction of the Impala, ignoring the protests of the hunters.

----

Running continually all the way, Sam finally reaches the Impala. Standing behind her is Dean. The hood is raised and he is staring at the weapons within the cache. Sam cautiously walks over to his brother, stopping within three feet of him.

Dean sighs deeply, staring at the weapons, staring at his old life. He then fills the silence by saying, "I'm more human than you think. Actually still mostly human. But it didn't take long for me to break down. Only three years or so. Ruby said it would take centuries." He pauses and takes a breath. "I'm still human, but I've already killed. I killed a mother and daughter here. I didn't even hesitate."

"You were confused..."

"I don't think I was. I saw everything clearly. I felt the joy of killing. I enjoyed the smell of newly spilled blood. All the while, my human side nagged at me."

Tears still flow down Sam's cheeks as he listens to his brother, listening to his voice for the first time in years. "You know, I always imagined saving you from that place. I was going to get you out, but I never imagined that you, of all people, would change."

"I never thought I would either," says Dean, looking at Sam. "I fought for so long, but the pain finally won and I began to forget who I really was. That's how you become a demon, you know. They all started out human." At Sam's surprise Dean says, "Yea, I learned that one just before I died... There's this evil in me Sammy. An evil I can't stop this time... But you can."

Sam thinks for only a moment before quickly shaking his head, realizing what he is being asked to do. "Dean, I can't. I just got you back."

Dean's eyes drop to the ground. "I'm not back, Sammy. Not truly. I know I'll keep on killing as long as I'm here. One day I might not be able to stop myself, and I might kill you... I don't want to kill anyone else, Sammy. I don't want to hurt you." Dean then picks up a gun from the trunk. Not just any gun, though, but the colt. "Please, Sammy."

"Dean, I can't. Please don't ask that of me."

"As you once said, 'I'm asking you to save me'... Sammy..." Dean hands Sam the gun.

Sam reluctantly clasps the gun in his hands. Dean grabs his hands and presses the tip of the gun to his heart, willing him to pull the trigger. But before Sam could do it, Bobby shouts, "Sam!"

Dean's head shoots up, his eyes turning black. Just with his eyes, Dean begins to internally crush Bobby and Joel's' hearts.

Sam looks up at his brother and into his eyes, but he sees nothing but hate. Through the pitch black eyes, Sam sees none of the Dean he once knew and loved. The sounds of his friends slowly dying reach his ears. Before he knew what he was doing, Sam says, "I'm sorry." And he pulls the trigger.

The shot echoes through the nearby forests and bounces off the houses as the bullet passes through Dean's heart. The seconds tick by like hours. Dean's mouth opens; he wavers back and forth on the balls of his feet. Then he's on the ground. Sam falls to his knees and he reaches out to grab onto his brother, but as his hand nears, his brother's body turns to white smoke and disappears, after all it was just his spirit. His body was in the ground in Lawrence, Kansas.

Sam grabs onto the ground where his brother's soul had just been. He sobs hard in the compacted dirt. Bobby stands up and treads softly over to the remaining Winchester's side. "Sam, you had to... He's at rest now."

"He could have gone to heaven," Sam quickly retorts.

But Bobby shakes his head. "No, Sam. His soul was too tainted. This was the only way."

Sam could only shake his head and sob harder into the dirt. He had lost his brother all over again. Sam had watched him die the first time and now he had seen him go a second time, by his own hands none the less.

It took him a full ten minutes to stop crying, but it would take another five years to forgive himself all over again.

But Sam could not believe what his brother had actually turned into. He had expected Dean a little worse for wear, but never in his wildest dreams had be imagined his brother would become a demon, the thing that he had hunted and killed all his life. But Sam had seen it with his own eyes, so he had to believe it... didn't he?

For now though, all Sam had was the knowledge that he really had saved his brother, and for now, that's all he needed.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N**: For everyone who read my other story, Puppet, you will all recognize Joel from that story. I brought him over. I would love if you left me some reviews on this chapter. Thank-you to all who reviewed my first chapter. Again, I couldn't believe the response I received on it. Thanks! 


End file.
